Mami Lovino le tiene miedo a la oscuridad
by zurics
Summary: Y también es asmático xd, insinuaciones de EcuadorxPerú, ChilexPerú & ArgentinaxChile , fail summary...pero supongo que da risa, no lo sé xD


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya –sama 8D.

Advertencia: Personajes un poco Ooc. Nunca he trabajado con ellos…y la verdad casi no leo fanfics de ellos y la verdad…LA VERDAD ES QUE AMO A MI PAÍS, PERÚ, Y EL LO VALE TOOOODO LANDAKSDN xD  
>Perú (L) : Miguel<p>

Argentina: Martín

Chile: Manuel

Ecuador: Sebastián (la verdad no sabía que nombre ponerle, así que puse el primero que encontré –con temor de que no sea el oficial- fuck yeah :D)(?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

El pequeño Miguel bajaba de la gran cama con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertar ni a Martín ni a Manuel, sus hermanos mayores.

Tenía sed. Todas…o casi todas las noches tenía sed. Es por eso que dejaba un vaso de leche en la refrigeradora, y una que otra vez algunas galletas en la alacena. Le gustaba quedarse despierto en la noche, deambulando un poco, ya que el gran caos de su casa se minimizaba al máximo.

Con apenas cinco años, Miguelito ya se sabía todos los rincones de su casa. Para ir a la cocina, tendría que pasar por el lugar más "sagrado" de todos: El cuarto de sus padres.

Una vez papi Antonio lo sorprendió caminando, luego lo acompañó a tomar su vaso de leche y lo acostó de nuevo en su cama, deseándole las buenas noches. Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, papi Antonio le dijo que no se le hiciera costumbre ir a la cocina todas las noches, porque era malo pasar por su habitación.

-¿Por qué papito?-

-Por que en las noches, mami Lovi se vuelve asmático-

Diciendo esto, empezó a reírse muy fuerte, haciendo que "mami Lovi" se atragantara con su café con tamaña respuesta, procediendo a darle una amble pero dolorosa ahorcada al país de la pasión. Ninguno de los tres hermanos se sorprendió, eso era algo de todos los días.

Así que Miguelito tenía que pasar muy pero muy despacito. Pero la puerta estaba abierta, escuchándose algunos rechinidos de la cama de sus padres. Miguel estaba algo extrañado, ¿porqué esos sonidos tan raros?, así que abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con uno de los tantos "ataques de asma" de mami Lovino.

-Mm…ahah…An-antonio…creo que hay alguien ahí…ah…un poco más despacio…-

-Shh…no quieres despertar a los niños…-

-Ahah…te digo ah…que hay alguien ahí ahhh…-

-No tengas…mhm…miedo…ah,no hay nadie ahí-

El cuarto estaba lleno de sonidos desconocidos para el pequeño, siendo la habitación finalmente abandonada por un Miguelito muy confundido…¿acaso mami Lovino le temía a la oscuridad?...

Qué lindo era papi Antonio que lo consolaba.

Después de tomar su vaso de leche, pasó de nuevo por la habitación de sus papis, escuchando los ataques de asma de sus mamás aún más fuertes…pobre.

Ya en su habitación se subió a la gran cama ayudándose de un banquito. Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando siente un dedo en su mejilla, presionando. Al abrir sus grandes ojitos, su hermano mayor de 7 años, Manuel, lo observa preocupado.

-Te demoraste mucho… ¿dónde estabas?-

- Estaba en la cocina, tomando mi vaso de leche, por cierto…me acabé las galletas que hice- dijo esto sabiendo de que Manuel las amaba. En verdad tenía un don culinario magnífico.

-Harás más mañana entonces… ¿pero…te demoraste tanto sólo por eso?-

-¿Quisieran callarse ustedes dos?, intento dormir- interrumpió Martín, de nueve años.

-Es que… a mami Lovi le daba su asma de nuevo…y parece que también le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Papi Antonio lo tranquilizaba…- inocentemente, pensó en lo bueno que era su papi.

- Ah…pobre…-dijo Manuel

_-Par de tontos-_ pensaba la ya madura cabeza de Martín, que sabía la realidad de las cosas

-Bueno…sólo les puedo decir pequeños, que si papá Antonio no tuvo cuidado haciendo que a mamá Lovino se le curase el asma, entonces tendremos un hermanito-

-¿Hermanito?- dijo Miguel, abriendo grande los ojos.

- Si, un hermanito. Un nuevo bebé. Ahora cállense y a dormir- diciendo esto, el rubio se dio la vuelta, pensando seriamente en rogar por una habitación propia, y dejando a los dos países pequeños confundidos

Ambos pequeños soñaron a su nuevo hermanito, que, como si fuera magia lo que dijo Martín, el vientre de mamá Lovino se puso más grande cada día.

Y al contrario de lo que pensaba Manuel, que venía "un sirviente más", vino alguien muy rebelde, que sólo podía ser domado por el carácter de su madre y el amor del pequeño corazón de Miguel, que quería mucho a su hermanito.

_Varios años más tarde…_

-Ahora…sellemos este pacto…con un beso…- dijo seductoramente Sebastián, el apuesto país ecuatoriano

-Está bien- dijo inocentemente Miguel, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Esto…eso no era lo que yo quería…-

-Que bien hermanito ahora estamos más unidos y se acabaron las peleas, ¿ceviche? – dijo Miguel, ofreciéndole un plato.

_-Quiero mi beso-_ ideas macabras se formaron en la mente de Sebastián

Mientras tanto, otra persona observaba desde su casa con unos grandes binoculares, rojo de la envidia, la furia y… ¿los celos?

-Grrr…. ¡NO ES JUSTO!- haciendo un puchero, Manuel dio pisotones en el suelo – el fue mi hermano primero… ¿cómo es posible…?

-Me tienes a mí- misteriosamente, Martín salió de la nada y se abalanzó- vamos, ¡firmemos un tratado marítimo también!, ¡o cualquiera, yo me conformo!, pero cerremos el tratado con un beso, ¡vamos!-

-¡LÁRGATE!, ¡VETE A ECHARTE MÁS AGUA OXIGENADA, A TEÑIRTE O A DÓNDE TE DE LA PUTA GANA!, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-

-¡SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR Y DEBES HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGO!, ¡MI BESO!-

Y así, los demás países latinos, hijos también de "papi España y mami Lovi", que gracias al gran caos de Manuel y Martín, con un dolor de cabeza tremendo maldijeron el momento en donde a Lovino le dieron los ataques de asma para concebir a ese par…

Pero claro, eran una gran familia feliz.

FIN.

Zomg, yo también quiero mi beso(?, ok no xD  
>Pues sorry a todos pero mi periodo de enclaustramiento aún no termina xD, Y ENCIMA VIENEN LAS VACACIONES!, weeeeee :D<br>Además tenía que hacer este fanfic por que…por que…ayy, no sé xD, se me vino toda la historia cuando vi en un periódico : "Ecuador y Perú hacen tratado y Chile hace berrinche" y yo "weeee :D –yaoi mind mode on-"(?

Este fail fanfic se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Yelena (l), gracias Yelena por que te dejas fastidiar y dejas que yo haga de tu vida un calvario xD, incluso con el video de Youtube en tu honor no te molestaste, GRACIAAS (l)

Además…amo a Perú, mi país tan lindo & inocente :D (no me digan que no Xd), lo quiero tanto asldka(L), y los demás países se pelean por el, fuck yeah :D(?, sobre los ataques de asma…bueno…sólo dire que NO, NO ERAN ATAQUES DE ASMA xD, si no la entienden, pero ya era muy obvio.

Bueno…creo que iré a hacer otro fanfic…y luego…A DESCANSAR, y escribir el cuarto cap sobre la tortuga (: (si, si se que va a continuar pero aún no lo pondré, ñaca ñaca :D) xD

¿Me dejan un review?, para saber si me tengo que tomar más días de descanso, a ver si lo hice tan al pedo u.u xD

Hasta luego (: ~


End file.
